


在看什么呢

by whypeoplesad



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whypeoplesad/pseuds/whypeoplesad
Summary: 因为发的快拍  有种“你看的人在看风景 而我不看风景只看你”的感觉:)
Relationships: Moth | Grant Espe/Viol2t Park Min-ki
Kudos: 3





	在看什么呢

///

这种感觉很奇怪，自从敏镐转会房间空出来，公寓里只剩自己和moth后就更奇怪了。

按理说他们做了一年多的队友关系应该还算融洽。除了凌晨打游戏把隔壁的室友吵醒，收到平时很少骂人的moth发来的stfu外，朴珉纪觉得自己和主辅助相处得很好。

朴珉纪最近回到公寓就马上躲进房间，他觉得这段时间moth总是看着自己，这很奇怪也很可怕。毕竟他总是面无表情，moth浅色的眼珠和安静服贴在额头上的金色刘海，让他看上去很像博物馆从油画里走出来的人物。

背包被他随便扔在桌子旁，可乐和空调把他内外都冷了一遍，朴珉纪把脚缩在电竞椅上准备叫外卖。他今晚绝对不会再出房门。刚刚在厨房一关冰箱门就遇到moth从门外走进来，吓得他马上把头伸回冰箱里，等moth从后面经过才敢一溜烟地回房间。

就在纠结是吃麦当劳还是韩餐的时候，房门被敲响，本来坐得像条卷毛虫的朴珉纪被直愣地吓得坐直了。

“crusty让我们去吃他煮的饭”moth说话总是平静没有起伏，听不出其中的感情。

“阿…可是我想吃汉堡”烦死了他才不想去，又要和moth独处朴珉纪讨厌死这种感觉，而一方面又在心里嘀咕着crusty真的是没事找事!

“其他教练也在 听说饭后还要复盘 一定要去”说完也不等他的答复，好像确定自己会答应一般直径地就走开了。

想做个不加班的打工仔真的好难。没办法，教练美名其曰地说是队内聚餐到头来每次都是自己挨骂收场。

教练的公寓在楼上，他们在等这个慢得该死的电梯，两个人站在走廊上等电梯安静得诡异。他能从光滑的电梯门看到moth的脸，依旧像雕塑没有表情。偷瞄隔壁的人，可是却被抓了个正着，moth也突然看向自己张开口正打算说些什么。

朴珉纪被活生吓得后退了一步。

“viol2t you are so nervous”  
“why?”moth又露出了标准的笑容，是解说和粉丝形容为'天使般的微笑'的表情。

“呃……”朴珉纪被突然而来的问题弄得一时语塞。

“我觉得我们之间出了点问题moth”  
“是因为我在训练赛上没有和你配合好吗?或者你对我的打法有什么建议…?”  
“最近你总是盯着我看…”

一开始还算是理直气壮的语气说着说着声音就慢慢弱了下来，怪就怪moth那张脸，朴珉纪心想，深邃的眼睛配上背光的金发实在是很难让人集中注意力。

“哈哈嗯 我们配合得怎么样或许一会你可以问问crusty”

“关心队友和室友本来就是该做的 viol2t”moth的眼睛弯成了月牙，只有在心情不错时才会这样，而不是面对采访时那种皮笑肉不笑。

这种奇妙的氛围维持了好长一段时间，朴珉纪也只能硬着头皮和moth共处一室，最后寄托在自己异于常人的生物钟，祈求错开moth的生活让他们少一点交集。

不知不觉，七月，太阳似乎更愿意呆在北半球。逐渐爬升的温度放宽了限制，他们终于可以回练习室一起打比赛训练。

有的人也偷偷松了一口气，至少不需要全天都呆在公寓里了。在训练室当然是比隔离窝家里有意思，不仅能时不时欺负一下隔壁的狗子还能和rascal一起恶作剧。

不过嘛，快乐结束之后往往就该到噩梦的部分。

就像现在。  
moth关好电脑收拾好东西，背着包站在身旁边玩手机，边等他这局结束。朴珉纪心里偷偷咒骂着暴雪，为什么要把攻防站点图时间改短，现在的他恨不得把沃斯卡娅工业区的比分打到8:8。

一般回家总是和室友结伴而行，因为自己是moth室友的缘故，往往一起回家的也就是他们两个人。super为了不在训练室开直播吵到其他人总是早早回去，rascal却因为公寓的电脑太烂而玩到凌晨才回家。moth的作息又太健康，除了几次是和教练们一起回去外，其他时候都是朴珉纪和moth一起回家。

尽管练习室就在公寓的附近，但是走路回去还是要十来分钟。正常来讲，自己和moth一路上不会有太多的交流，或许有时候会讨论一下训练赛上的事，不过碍于他的英文实在是不怎么好，在几次尴尬收场后朴珉纪到是学聪明了，低头看手机moth在前面看路是最好的选择。

“hey viol2t 过马路就不要看手机了”moth在红绿灯前停了下来，轻轻碰了碰他的外套要他小心前面经过的汽车。

“阿…哦噢”计划失败，只能关掉手机和moth一样看着前面的路。

进入盛夏，加利福尼亚的白昼也越来越长。他们七八点回家的时候正值落日时分，洛杉矶不像首尔市中心一样高楼林立，在路上你能看到远处的山和隔壁街区棕榈树摇曳的影子。

这些日子的黄昏是一天比一天绚烂，沉沦一半的夕阳仍旧染红了半边天。路边的车窗都映上了洋红，未经调色的日落是一副中世纪的油画，高纯度的色彩直接落入眼球制造出刺激鲜明的冲击。

朴珉纪被落日余晖分了神，moth已经走开了好几米外。大自然无疑是最伟大的艺术家，因黄昏而入迷的人不仅有自己，走在前面的moth正在用手机拍下即将陷入暮色的夕阳。

有一瞬间朴珉纪觉得眼里的moth也是日落的一部分。他与夕阳撞了个满怀，所以朴珉纪会觉得moth比黄昏更甚温柔。应该是不经意间从油画里出逃的主人公，所以他的金发才会化作一同的橘红。

所以朴珉纪拿起手机没有侧身拍远处的夕阳美景而是直愣愣地拍下面前的moth是情有可原的。

moth好像比日落更好看——

似乎是这样子的没错。

“你走的好慢”moth发现身边的人突然落下了，转身回头对他说。

“阿…我在看风景呢”指了指天边漫红的云。

“噢?可是你拍的明明是我阿”

面部解锁出卖了他，moth指了指亮着的手机屏幕上面就是刚刚在拍照的自己。moth到是没有再为难他，无声地笑了笑就继续和他一起走回家。

“之前不是问我为什么总看着你吗”

“那是因为我在看风景”

///


End file.
